


【all賽】Fairy Tales

by admixture



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Anuset, Horus - Fandom, Horuset, Osiriset, Set - Fandom, anubis - Fandom, osiris - Fandom, 九柱神, 엔네아드 ENNEAD (Webcomic)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admixture/pseuds/admixture
Summary: Ø	一個因為熱車熱到崩潰而憋出來的短篇Ø	參考竹取物語，想說覬覦美人的天皇怎麼可能只熊抱一下然後就沒有然後了Ø	又名那些年童話裡缺少的鼓掌聲Ø	是為愛鼓掌的童話故事(×)
Relationships: Anubis/Set, Horus/Set, Osiris/Set
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	【all賽】Fairy Tales

很久以前，在一個被沙漠環繞的小城鎮裡，有一對恩愛的夫妻，妻子努特每天走數哩路到鎮外打清水，丈夫蓋布耕作一小片麥田，雖然並不富裕，但兩人滿意於這幸福的生活。

一日努特去河邊打水時，發現了河邊有一粒細小、烈紅色的石子，努特奇異於這顆特別的石頭並將它帶回家想要送給丈夫當禮物。夜裡，烈色的石子在努特的手中閃著熾熱的紅色光芒，把整間屋子照得通亮如同白日，努特與蓋布在刺眼的紅光過後，看到原先的石子消失無蹤，取而代之的是一個戴著黑耳紅眼面具的小人兒。

夫妻倆把小人兒取名賽特。

賽特約莫拇指大，有著白皙的皮膚、身穿黑色的亞麻裙、戴著小巧的金色首飾，小人兒脾氣暴躁、性格乖張，經常打翻家裡的器皿、藏起努特的髮飾，但努特與蓋布並不怎麼為賽特的惡行生氣，因為夫妻兩人眼裡只有彼此，大多數的時間都任由賽特在屋裡隨意打轉。

賽特的身子長得飛快，每隔幾日便長大幾吋，逐漸的從原先拇指大的小人兒長成及膝的孩童。賽特依舊喜歡四處探險，隨著身高拔節，賽特開始喜歡到城鎮附近的荒林遊玩。

一日他在荒林中看到了被惡犬追趕的男孩，賽特撲上去趕走了牠，惡犬在打鬥中抓傷了賽特、也打掉了賽特從小戴著的面具，最終賽特在爭鬥中帶著男孩逃走。

男孩有著一般孩童常見的黝黑膚色，但骨瘦如柴、渾身沾滿塵土，即使賽特問他也不回應，愣愣地呆站在原地盯著賽特看。賽特不知道這個不發一語的男孩在想些什麼，他權當對方被野狗嚇到了。既然已經脫險，賽特便打算自各兒回頭去找掉落的面具，沒想到男孩卻跟著自己，趕都趕不走，一整天就跟在他後面打轉。

後來努特知道了男孩是城鎮裡的孤兒，決定收留他，把男孩取名叫荷魯斯。

荷魯斯被收留以後身體狀況越來越好，不再四處流浪，但還是喜歡跟著賽特去探險。賽特在那天救了荷魯斯之後弄丟了面具，展露出被面具掩蓋的精緻面容、如火般的長髮以及明亮的赤瞳，但賽特並沒有放在心上，還是每天出去荒地四處遊玩，只是他的後頭開始多了個荷魯斯。

快樂無慮的日子一天一天過去，荷魯斯長得越發壯碩，而賽特也變得越來越俊美。

荷魯斯開始幫忙蓋布的農作，賽特則會去荒林採果伐木、或是幫忙努特挑水。當農作豐盛的時候，荷魯斯和賽特會帶上多餘的作物去城鎮換取蔬果或日用品，而每每在市集裡，賽特總會感到灼人、帶著慾望的視線落在自己身上，那使他不適，賽特想念起他遺失的黑色面具。

一日城鎮來了一個商隊，在經過市集時看到了迷人亮麗的一抹赤色，商隊從城鎮攤販的口中得知那留著紅髮的少年叫做賽特，是城鎮中最豔麗的紅花，住在遠離城市中心的荒地。

商隊想要強硬的帶走那個赤髮的少年獻給王族，無法生育的王后始終想要一個孩子，他們相信這個瑰麗的少年會是他們獲得成功的寶物。商隊綁走賽特離開的那天，一個黑髮的少年在商隊後面緊追不捨，即便保護商隊的壯漢揍暈了他，過沒多久他又會追上來。

商隊沒有辦法，他們趕著將寶物獻上，於是他們把黑髮少年綁在一棵老樹下，加緊腳程趕往王宮。商隊將裝著寶物的籠子獻給王后，蓋著籠子的黑色布幕下紅髮的少年蜷縮在窄小的籠內，他有著姣好的面孔、白皙的膚色、罕見的紅髮與靈動的赤眸，王后大喜，重賞了商隊，並將賽特收作王子。但賽特造事多端、惹事生非，他毀壞鑲著珠寶的桌子、砸碎做工精美的壺甕，賽特一刻也不願待在裝飾著絲綢與刷著金漆的宮殿，對他而言這一切只是更大更華貴的金籠子，他的心向著自由與廣闊的沙漠。

事與願違，王后下令將賽特關在沒有窗戶也沒有任何器物的房間，讓守衛把守房門，每每賽特想趁著守衛鬆懈逃離，就會被王后身邊的衛兵綁回房內。

鄰國的國王奧西里斯耳聞多年未生育的王后蒙神眷顧獲得一子，他有著受神們恩寵的紅髮赤瞳與舉國男女皆無人可比的精緻樣貌，他開始對那傳聞中的王子感到好奇，於是決定前去拜訪。

在迎賓的晚宴上，國王王后熱烈地迎接奧西里斯的到來，他們一直希冀能與強大的國家建立穩定的關係。奧西里斯一方面接應著貴族們的敬酒，一方面打量著王后旁空缺的座位。

在晚宴落幕時分，奧西里斯向仕者打聽王子的居室，悄聲無息地來到王子的殿內。他巧妙地支走守衛，打開房門之際卻看到迎面撞來的紅色。奧西里斯伸手接下對方，隨後他便對上了那雙傳聞中如瑪瑙般的眼瞳。那是一片廣闊無垠的赤色沙漠，懾人動魄的汪洋，就連世間最珍貴的寶石也相形失色，奧西里斯發愣地抓著賽特的雙手，直到少年的痛呼才將他換回神。

賽特在這些年間沒有一刻不想逃出宮殿，他藉著奧西里斯不凡的衣著推測來者地位尊貴，他用趁機藏起的破碎瓷片直指對方眉心，要脅他協助自己逃離王宮。然而在面對生命的威脅下，對方非但沒有一絲懼怕，反而積極協助他逃跑。在奧西里斯的幫忙下，他異常順利地走出囚禁了他數年的華美牢籠。

在踏出王宮的那一刻，賽特赤腳踩著王宮外的土地，感受著囚籠外的一切。他放聲大笑，劇烈地呼吸著自由的空氣，他的眸中清澈的映照著漫夜星斗，那是奧西里斯此生見過最動人的畫面。

賽特旁若無人地在夜空下奔跑，赤髮隨之飄揚飛舞，繁瑣厚重的外衣剝落，在奔跑間揚起沙塵。他想就這麼一路跑離王城，越過河川，脫離大地，跑回那個他熟悉的荒野。

這個念頭讓賽特嚇了一跳，他並沒有特別想念努特或蓋布，他甚至原先便打算等成年了就離開貧瘠的小鎮四處闖蕩，去看看這個世界的樣貌。但是他在奔跑之際，仍然會不自主地想起過去生活的小小原野、想起那個瘦小無助的男孩。

賽特的思緒被不遠處整齊劃一的衛兵打斷，王后滿臉怒意地站在衛兵後，她沒想到她好意收留的少年竟讓她在如此重要的一日丟盡顏面，低等的出身終究令他不識好歹，王后一怒之下將賽特關入地牢，雖然對賽特而言，地牢跟他的房間並沒有太大的區別。

在奧西里斯離開時，賽特收到了他的口信，告訴他如果想要離開這裡，他依然願意幫忙。賽特對奧西里斯抱持謝意、愧疚與一絲抗拒，他感謝那晚奧西里斯不由分說地幫助他逃走，卻同時對他的眼神感到懼怕。

再次見到奧西里斯時，他確實兌現了那晚的承諾，卻是以鮮血及生命為代價。

回國後奧西里斯一點一點的抽空鄰國的資源，斷了商貿的路線，加上旱災，國王很快地便在奧西里斯豐沃的條件下交出自己的國土、以及自己名義上的兒子。

賽特確實離開了王城，卻來到了另一個王都。

奧西里斯擺列酒席歡迎賽特，卻被知曉真相的質子憤怒地打翻，衝上去就要毆打奧西里斯。奧西里斯壓制住被憤怒沖昏頭的賽特，好言勸誘賽特平息怒火，飲下他為此準備的美酒。

那一晚，賽特痛不欲生。

奧西里斯想要將美麗的赤花收進自己的囊中，但他知道賽特是留不住的沙，即便他好生奉養賽特待在他的王國，那抹熾紅終究有一日會消失在廣渺的沙漠中。

他打造了金色的鎖鏈，將賽特鎖在他的寢宮中。

王子阿努比斯聽到傳聞，說父王將敗國的質子關在自己的寢宮夜夜笙歌，一面對王宮裡造謠抹黑父王的下人感到憤怒，卻一面好奇傳言的真實性。他沒有見過傳聞中如皎月般俊麗的王子，對父親的崇敬也使他不敢當著他的面提出會面的請求。

阿努比斯抵擋不住好奇心的蛀蝕，買通國王寢宮的侍衛，趁著父王出宮巡視，扮成送食水的侍者推開父親寢室的大門，眼前的景象卻使阿努比斯倒吸涼氣。

傾倒碎裂的器具、四處散落的卷軸，以及渾身是傷、被金色鎖鍊捆縛在石柱下的賽特。他衣衫襤褸，白皙的身軀遍布青紫的傷痕與滴血未癒的鞭傷，腹部描摹著難以辨識的赤黑色符文，低垂的頭顱埋沒在血色的長髮中。

阿努比斯顧不得原先的猜忌，慌忙地要將對方從束縛中解開，而當他看到賽特腿間斑駁的血塊與精斑時，困擾他的軼聞不言自明。他被黑色的布條遮蔽眼口，鎖鏈在他的身上留下一道道青紫的劃痕，讓阿努比斯懷疑自己打開的不是國王的寢殿，而是關押犯人的牢房。

但當他解開捆縛賽特雙腿的鏈條時，腹部倏地一痛，原先毫無反應的質子俐落地踹開阿努比斯，趁著對方摀著自己的傷處時一瘸一拐地試圖逃跑。在門口阻擋他去路的人卻使賽特與阿努比斯不由自主的背脊發涼。

奧西里斯並沒有驅趕擅自闖入的阿努比斯，他向阿努比斯坦白他對賽特的愛，他讓阿努比斯親眼、親耳見證他的紅花有多麼美麗。

阿努比斯卻覺身處刑場，看著刑犯被施以穿刺刑罰時發出的瀕死叫聲。他試圖移開視線，那片晃動的赤色卻始終充斥著他的目光，他成為了重犯，被刑台上飛舞的烈火燃燒。

奧西里斯開始允許阿努比斯在他不在的時候照料他的花朵，阿努比斯會親自帶著清水與乾淨柔順的絲綢還有上好的膏藥，為賽特清理上藥。他看著賽特從最初的嘶吼與抗拒，漸漸地變成無力與絕望。每日收拾賽特的破碎，阿努比斯開始心疼於他日漸消瘦的身軀，愛憐於他蒙上陰影的赤瞳，那使他不由自主地想到身為側室的母親奈芙蒂斯與自己在宮中受盡苦楚的日子。

一日裡，阿努比斯在門外聽到了賽特悲痛欲絕的慟哭，他聽到賽特斷斷續續的哀求奧西里斯，瞥見賽特青紫遍布、白晢纖長的雙腿被奧西里斯寬厚的手掌畫下新的傷痕，還有賽特腹部的咒文發出的詭譎黑光。

奧西里斯希望他的赤花蘊育自己的種子。

阿努比斯下定了決心，他暗中下藥使奧西里斯陷入深眠，趁著夜色將賽特送上自己的戰馬，幫助他逃離王都。他看到賽特掩蓋在斗篷下的赤眸閃爍了一下，隨後消失在無邊的深夜中。阿努比斯知道他親手把自己心窩上的紅肉剮去，但他在痛苦之餘，卻感到一絲輕快。

賽特在奧西里斯的陰影下早已變得削瘦而虛弱，他用最後一絲氣力把韁繩綁在自己身上，不住地陷入昏迷。直到他再次醒來時，發現他身處在熟悉的原野中。

他拉緊身上的斗篷，回到了努特與蓋布的住處，但收養自己的夫妻早已不在，熟悉的房屋內人去樓空，唯獨黑耳紅眼的面具靜靜地躺在地上。

賽特癱倒在一旁，伸手攬過他年幼時遺失的黑色面具黯然淚下，昏昏沉沉地陷入深眠。

隔天一早，賽特被突然闖入的男子驚醒。黑髮的男子坦露著壯碩的胸膛、揹著木柴與收割好的小麥，在看到賽特手中的面具後憤怒地推倒他，要搶回自己細心保存的面具。

賽特在男子身下使勁抵抗，兜帽在掙扎中被扯落，露出賽特耀眼的赤髮與四肢上扭曲的傷痕。

男子見狀，呆愣了一下，隨後不再與他爭奪面具，因為它回到了主人的手裡。

賽特這才知道，眼前高壯的男子竟是往日瘦小的荷魯斯。

荷魯斯在追著商隊的途中被打暈綁住丟在陌生的荒郊，當時無力掙脫的他被要去打水的父女解救，但荷魯斯失了歸途，最終那對父女收留了他，讓他在新的城鎮生活，父親甚至將他的女兒哈托爾嫁給了他。

直到他有一日在市集看到了一個老婦人兜售熟悉的黑色面具，荷魯斯才終於獲得了回到原野小城的線索。然而等他回到城鎮中時，大多數的居民都因為旱災遷離散去，他回到努特與蓋布的住處時，兩人也已經搬離了種不出作物的旱地。

荷魯斯決定在附近落腳，他把賽特的面具安置在努特夫妻的舊房裡，每日都會來打理，像是虔誠的教徒每日清掃神廟般。平靜的日子就這麼渡過，直到他紅髮赤眸的神明回到了他的廟宇中。

賽特戴上了黑色的面具，藏起了他的面容與他的赤色，彷彿一切都不曾改變般走到了原野，荷魯斯也尋常似地跟在賽特身後。他們在大地下奔跑，在原野中探險，他們在溪流中擁抱，熱烈地親吻，倒臥在潺潺流水中。

當荷魯斯睜開雙眼，身邊卻已空無一人。

只餘紅色的碎石，隨著流水離去。

END.


End file.
